Falling
by BadImpressions
Summary: I was falling for her. She was everything I imagined. We would be perfect together...too bad she was a student though. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or its characters.**

Falling is what I did for her...but she's a student...

When I first got my job to work at Total Drama Academy. I thought, 'who would want to work in a school with the word drama in it?' The name left nothing to be unexpected. Maybe I'm over exaggerating and I could be proven wrong for once. I opened the double doors and realized that I was right...again. There was an odd couple arguing near a locker.

"How could you just leave me there waiting for you?!" A girl with blonde hair yelled at what seemed to be her boyfriend who looked as if he was in a daze. "It's always party this and party that Geoff. I'm sick of it!" She screamed.

"Chill Bridgett. You know I love you," the guy I now knew as Geoff interrupted her.

His statement only made things worse as her face turned red with fury. "You weren't listening to a thing I said! That's it Geoff, WE'RE THREW!" Bridgett shouted as she stormed off down the hall. Geoff looked as blank as ever letting no emotion surface.

I couldn't help but sigh as I walked to my classroom I was to be teaching in. Room 406. I grabbed my keys and opened the door to start setting up for my class. There was a lot of commotion outside but the classroom blocked most of the noise. That was until the door opened and shut with a loud slam.

A girl was breathing heavily with her back up against the door. She didn't seem to notice me staring at her with confusion written on my face. I finally decided to make myself known. "May I help you?"

She turned her head towards me and directed her gaze to the floor. "Umm sorry, I was just running...from someone" she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"May I ask who?" I asked her.

"No you may not." She snapped as she looked up. "Sorry."

This girl was something strange. One minute she was running like her life depended on it, the next she was shy, then she starts snapping. This school is way too strange. I decided to stop dwelling in my thoughts and introduce myself. "I'm Duncan Foreman but you may address me as Mr. Foreman as i am a teacher" I said offered my hand for a hand shake.

"Courtney Malcolm." She smiled as she shook my hand. I felt a small shock when I touched her hand but ignored it as something else caught my eye.

There was a sharp kick at the door and when I got up and opened the door, there was a note. I picked it up and read it out loud. "You can never escape me my love. For I will never give up on you." I looked at Courtney and she just shrugged. "Obviously this note is for you." i said as I handed her the note, making sure that our hands did not touch.

"Well I better head off to my first class," she said as she opened up her schedule. "Looks like I have you last period, see ya ." She waved goodbye and walked out the door. I slightly noticed the way she swayed her hips as she left.

Five minutes later, the bell rang signaling it was time for class. A hoard of seniors came rushing in the classroom within a matter of seconds. "Good morning class. I am Duncan Foreman but since I will be your English teacher this year, you will address me as Mr. Foreman . Any questions?"

A petite girl with blonde hair rose her hand up high. She looked as if she would fall out of her chair so I called on her first. "Yes, I'm Lindsey and I was wondering , are you single?" She asked and I looked at her with a strange expression before answering her carefully.

"Yes Lindsey I am indeed single but I don't believe I should discuss my personal life with a minor. It is very unnerving and a bit disrespectful. Now class if you would turn to page 4 in your textbook so we may begin reading." i spoke aloud to the students.

And so went on several class periods asking the exact same question as Lindsey. Each getting the exact same answer. I was ready to finish up this final class and have some time to myself. I watched as the next crowd of students walked through the door and upon them I seen that same girl Bridgett laughing and talking with Courtney. Behind them was Geoff staring at Bridgett then taking a seat in the back of the classroom.

Bridgett and Courtney took the seat up front near the window with a boy with ginger hair behind them. He whispered something in Courtney's ear and her face turned hard as stone. I glanced in the other direction to see a kid holding a guitar and smiling at what seemed to be his girlfriend with short, turquoise hair. This class would be interesting...

"Class please open to page 4 and begin reading individually then answer these questions on the paper that is being passed around. Since this is your first assignment, whatever you get on this will determine the beginning score of your grade" I said as I handed a student some papers to pass around. I noticed Courtney nor Bridgett were paying attention so when the bell rang, they stayed after class to finish up their assignment.

"Here you are ," Bridgett said as she handed in her assignment. "Sorry Courtney but I gotta run to practice, I'm already late. Bye" she waved as she exited the classroom.

I watched as Courtney finished up the last two difficult questions. She must have been nervous because I watched her legs shift from side to side. I got a small glance up her skirt and quickly averted my eyes. Why was I even looking up her skirt? She is a student. I am a teacher but I didn't mind the creamy colored panties she wore under her skirt. In fact, it was very attractive.

At that moment I knew. I was falling...

 **A/N: I'm back. And with a new story. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk wrapped up in my own thoughts. Courtney had left maybe 30 minutes ago yet, I could not help but think about what I had done. I had looked at a student. A student of all women. Maybe i just need a drink or two to keep my mind straight. I looked at the clock. 2 more minutes until I heard the door open.

"May i come in?" I recognized that voice almost immediately and let out a sigh.

"Come in Heather," I said in a bored tone. She was one of the many complicated students in my class. Not to mention that her uniform was always 2 sizes too small. "What can I help you with?"

She let out a seductive smirk and leaned against my desk making sure her perky breasts were in my view. "I don't know if I'm smart enough to pass your class. Some of the work is just so long and hard" she whined, stressing the two words 'long' and 'hard.'

I mentally sighed. I might need 4 drinks instead of two. "Listen Heather, the only way you are going to pass this class is if you study and work hard. Nothing else." I said while massaging my temples. "Now please excuse me, as it is way past the time I need to get home."

"Fine!" She huffed as she stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door. These students really emphasize the name 'Drama' in this school.

I stacked up all of the papers I needed to grade and gave one last final sigh. I really needed to get rid of that bad habit but it would be a challenge considering my circumstances.

I walked out of the classroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. Once I got to my car, I headed straight home.

I didn't hesitate to pour three glasses of Jack Daniels. In the end, I came to the conclusion that looking at Courtney was a common mistake that anyone could have made. 'It's better to just put that behind me before it becomes a bigger problem than it needs to be.' I thought as I finished grading the last of the stack of papers. I decided to head to bed early to subdue most of the stress I endured today.

* * *

In the morning, I got dressed in my regular shirt and tie and headed to work.

When walking in, I bumped into Courtney and as she was about to fall, I grabbed her arm almost instinctively.

I heard her gasp slightly at the contact. "Th-thank you sir." She blushed slightly. I smiled my your welcome and headed to my classroom. I was laying the textbooks neatly on each desk when Courtney barged in once again. "Hide me!" She panicked as she crawled under my desk.

"Have you seen Courtney!" I heard a scruffy voice yell in the hallway. He opened my for door, quickly looked around, and closed it before walking away.

"Almost thought I was a goner there" Courtney said as she straightened her skirt out. "Thanks" she said as she walked out.

'I doubt i will ever understand her or this school' I thought to myself. Then, the bell rang and everyone gathered in the classroom. "Today you, ladies and gentleman, will be writing about what you want to do after you graduate high school and how you plan to achieve this." I said and heard almost everyone in the class sigh. "First, I'm going to pass back you assignments from yesterday though," I said as I passed around the papers.

"What does a super hot model firefighter do?" Lindsey asked. She was so simple minded that I wonder how she made it this far in school.

I decided to take it a little easy on her. "Let's try this: Lindsey what do you want to be when you grow up?" I said carefully so she could understand me.

"A super star!" She squealed excitedly. "I'm going to be the most popular girl in the world."

"Then write an essay about that." I said as I turned back around to wrote down notes for the essays I'll be grading tonight.

As the class ended, the day went on rather smoothly until it was time for my lunch. Courtney walked in crying. I already felt tension building but I didn't want to be rude and tell her to go away so I just simply asked, "What's wrong?"

"This guy poured spaghetti sauce all over my uniform," she sniffled then continued. "Everyone laughed at me, I can never show my face at lunch ever again." I looked at her clothes and realized that most of the mess was on her shirt.

I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Here, take this." I said as I handed her my jacket. Go change and you can pick your shirt up after school and bring my jacket back tomorrow."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Foreman." She said as she gave me a giant hug. "There is no way I could thank you enough. You're the best." she said as she walked out to go change.

I sat there stunned at the close contact of her hug. I've never felt so warm and content at the same time.

I massaged my temples and thought of the feelings going through my head right now. Why did I offer her my jacket? I convinced myself that it was a nice thing to do that I would've done for anyone.

As I was wrapped in my thoughts, Courtney skipped in and grabbed her bag. "Some day I'll be able to repay you for all you've done for me." She said as she walked out but she stopped by the door and turned to look my way. "See you in 2 hours teacher." she winked.

I sighed and felt my face flush slightly at her words. What was happening to me?

I was falling...

 **A/N: I really appreciate the love. I enjoy student/teacher stories also. Next chapter coming up. Just writing this as I go so bye**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt weird wearing a jacket I got from Mr. Foreman and even more weird without a shirt. I was just glad that I wouldn't have to sit in class with spaghetti sauce all over me. "Who's jacket is that Court?" My best friend Bridgett asked me.

"It's Mr. Foreman's, he let me borrow it from that incident that happened at lunch." I said not wanting to relive that moment.

Bridgett gave me a knowing smirk. "Someone's got themselves a teacher crush" she grinned harder making me blush in embarrassment.

"Don't say that. I'm pretty sure every girl in this school has hit on him and why would he go for a 17 year old." I said with indifference but in my head, I thought, 'I don't stand a chance.'

"Don't think like that Court." Bridgett said while placing a hand on my back. "You'll be 18 really soon and you guys can live happily ever after." She laughed then smiled at me.

The bell rang and Bridgett and I headed off to our favorite/last class for the day. We giggled a bit more and sat down in our regular seats. "Alright class today you are writing an essay about what you want to do once you graduate and how you will achieve this goal."

I really had no clue on how to do this because I didn't really know what I wanted to do. It took me 20 minutes to get started on the first paragraph before Bridgett leaned over and whispered, "You need me to buy you some time?"

"Yes. You really are a life saver," I whispered and smiled at her. She got up to sharpen her pencil and slipped the boy next to me a note.

Just then, the boy raised his hand and said "Mr. Foreman, Courtney just ripped up my essay." My eyes widened in shock while Bridgett mouthed 'your welcome' then any back to writing her essay.

" Ms. Malcolm, after school detention." He said sternly and went back to writing on some papers on his desk. I crossed my arms and glared at Bridgett.

"I said buy me time, not detention." I whispered through gritted teeth. Bridgett opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Foreman beat her to it.

" no talking." Mr. Foreman said as he looked up at me. I felt my face heat up at his stare, but I folded my arms in anger. 'Great, now he hates me and he sees I'm blushing.' I thought.

I was on the second paragraph when the bell rang and everyone rushed out placing their essays on his desk. I just looked at Bridgett who just shrugged and walked out with a smirk. 'Great' I thought as I stared at Mr. Foreman, 'I didn't even deserve to be here,' I pouted.

"Courtney I would appreciate if you stopped glaring at me" Mr. Foreman said still looking at his papers.

I hadn't even realized I was glaring at him. I decided to focus on my essay and daydream a little bit.

Just then, Mr. Foreman slammed his hands on my desk. "Courtney." He said forcefully.

I gasped in shock at the loud noise. Maybe I had done something wrong. "Ye-Yes Mr. Foreman." I stuttered out in fear. "Listen, about what happened in class earlier sir, I promise it won't happen again. I was only-" my stammering was cut off by a desperate, hungry kiss.

"Do you know how bad I've been wanting to do that Courtney?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I panted slightly and bit my lip because I was at a loss for words. "Answer me." He commanded.

"N-no sir," I stuttered again, cursing myself internally. When I'm nervous, I always have a stuttering problem. It was a habit I intended to get rid of.

"Call me Duncan," he said as our lips met for another heated kiss but this one more intense than the last. He grabbed me by my waist and propped me on his desk while planting butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Mr ummm I mean Duncan" I breathed out but couldn't form words still. "Won't someone walk in on us?" I asked as I watched him remove his shirt.

"The door is locked and the room is practically soundproof." He said as his voice got more desperate. I watched as he fumbled with the belt on his pants. Once they were loose enough, he unzipped my jacket then unhooked my bra. I bit my lip once again in nervousness as to what he might think. "Perfect," he said as he finally removed his pants.

"I want this," I breathed out as I looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek. He nodded his head in understanding as he thrust his length all the way within me.

"Duncan," I moaned as I ran my hands across his hard torso. It looked as if it had been sculpted by the Gods themselves.

"Courtney," he groaned as he brought me on for another kiss. "Courtney," he kept repeating as he stared in my eyes. "Courtney."

* * *

"Courtney!" Mr. Foreman yelled as he shook me awake. "Stupid girl" I heard him mumble.

"Yesss!" I grumbled in anger at him for messing up my dream. I got up and stretched out my muscles then let out a huge yawn.

He squinted his eyes at me before saying, "Detention is over and you will be turning in your essay before the bell rings tomorrow or it will be half credit. This is me being nice; you have been warned Ms. Malcolm." I heard the anger he was trying to hide in his voice and it was frightening but a turn on at the same time.

I walked out of the classroom without saying a word and stopped in front of the double doors leading outside and realized something:

I was falling...for my teacher.

Mr. Foreman...

 **A/N: I'm really getting into this story but I think I should stop being lazy and update faster. I should really set a 2-3 day update time on this. Starting on the next chapter...now! Bye guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk feeling very irritable and uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because of the hard on in my pants and irritable because Courtney was the one who caused it.

At first I thought it was amusing that she fell asleep in my class so I just ignored her and went back to my work, but then I heard her say my name. I thought I had imagined it so I turned back to my work.

Consequently, the noises got louder and my eyes widened in shock as I watched her squirm and moan in her seat. I felt my pants tightening slightly and rose out of my seat in anger. I shook her awake and hurried her out of the classroom. I didn't have the strength to put up a fight over an essay and control my hard on so I told her she could turn it in tomorrow morning before class.

Once she was gone, I cursed and hurriedly drove home. I took a really cold shower and wrapped my waist in a towel. I decided to put on some cargo shorts, a skull T-shirt followed with my usual red converse. It seemed a little high school but being rebellious was what I lived for.

I drove my car to the nearest nightclub, grabbed a seat at the bar, and greeted the bartender. "One shot of vodka please." I yelled over the music. When the bartender turned my way, my jaw nearly dropped. What were the odds?

It was Geoff.

"Sure thing... Mr. Foreman?" He questioned raising his eyebrow slightly. "What are you doing here dude?"

I could ask the same thing. "Call me Duncan" I said feeling uneasy with such formality in a nightclub. "I just came here to grab a drink or two. How do you work here Geoff?"

He relaxed and served the next guy before coming back to me. "I'm 18 dude so I just applied for the job and got it. I live for the party. Woohoo!" He shouted and everyone cheered for him. Of course he lived to party. Its what started most of the fights between him and Bridgett.

I ordered a couple of drinks and in mid conversation with Geoff a woman came up to me. "Excuse me handsome I was wondering if i could sit here." She said as she prodded for my attention. She was pretty beautiful so 'what the hell' I thought.

"Go ahead" I said as she sat down. Geoff gave me a thumbs up and walked away. Me and Camille, as she said her name was, flirted for quite a while before we went back to my place. I wasn't really interested in her but she would do for tonight.

We got down to business in the bedroom and I called her a cab and watched as she left. She was no Courtney but she was satisfactory. I cursed myself at the thought and headed to the shower then off to bed.

* * *

I woke up and got on my regular attire for work and planned to keep my mind focused on work only. With my mind set on one task alone, I headed off to work.

I walked through the halls ignoring all the drama. Geoff walked past me and we slapped each other a high five. Bridgett looked at us strangely but I ignored her. As I finally walked in my classroom right before school started, Courtney came running through before I could even get the door closed. 'Just one task alone' I thought as I walked to my desk quietly.

"I'm here with paper." She said running up to my desk. "And with only-oops" she tripped over the leg of a desk and landed directly in my lap.

"Courtney" I said in an angry warning tone. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and made a move to get up. She pressed on hand against my thigh and the other up against my member. I tensed up slightly and she realized what she had done. She bit her lip and tried to move her hand but it slipped back in the same place.

After that, everything that I had been holding back disappeared. I grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her up to face me. "Mr. Foreman I'm so sor-" I cut her off with a rough kiss on her lips. She looked shocked at first but then started to respond. I cupped her face as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip demanding entrance that she easily granted. The sound of the bell broke the kiss we shared and I hurriedly pulled away. She was panting for air but soon controlled her breathing and walked to her first period class.

'What had I done?' I thought to myself as I sat at my desk watching the students settle in. A part of me regretted what just happened but the other part of me needed more of her. What am I going to do?

I continued teaching the class, walking around to write different quotes on the board. "Now, choose a quote and explain what it means to you. Class dismissed." Everyone grabbed their things and left. I spotted Courtney's essay on the floor and picked it up. I shall grade this at lunchtime.

Three more classes later, It was finally lunch and I picked up my lunch and ate in the classroom. I hadn't even been in there a second before Courtney walked in and bit her lip. She had a determined gleam in her eye as she walked up to me and kissed me. I took control of the kiss wondering again what I was doing. I pushed that thought to the side right along with my lunch and focused on her.

I broke the kiss and attempted to say something but she wouldn't even let me get a word out before she placed her lips on mine once again. I knew then that I had made her fall.

I made her fall for me.

 **A/N: Sorry but the last week of school put so much pressure on me that I could barely write a sentence before falling asleep. I'm back and I'll probably update in another 2-3 days before I start summer school June 2nd. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them so much. Bye..**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one whole week since this ordeal started and one whole week my teacher had been avoiding me.

Duncan...eermm...Mr. Foreman had been sneaking quick glances my way when he caught me doing something wrong. Kind of like now. We were working independently on a packet he assigned. While everyone else was focused in finishing, I balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

He shot his head up and threw the paper back at me. "Now pick it up and throw it away," he demanded. Not quite what I was expecting but a response nonetheless.

The bell rang when i got to the trashcan and everyone stuffed their work in their backpacks and left. I grabbed my bag to follow after Bridgett, but Mr. Foreman stopped me. "Not you Courtney. You stay. 3 hours." He smirked in triumph, but little did he knows that the war had just begun.

I walked up to his desk with a smile on my face and he raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what.' "Let's play a-," I started

"No," he interrupted.

"Truth or dare."

"No."

"Have you ever?"

"No."

"20 questions?"

"No."

"Come on. You're not being reasonable," I pouted, making sure I poke my lip out.

He sighed in defeat. "Considering im the teacher, i highly doubt that but fine I'll play your little immature game of 20 questions."

I watched as he folded his arms and looked at me to go first. "Okay umm how old are you?" I asked. I thought I should start off with something simple.

"I turned twenty two four months ago." He adjusted his tie slightly. "Who are you running from nearly every day?"

"My ex boyfriend Scott," I answered. "Why did you kiss me?" I looked at I'm seriously.

"Because I like you Courtney but it's wrong. I'm your teacher and you're my student." He said as he turned around to write tomorrow's agenda on the board.

"But I really like you too Duncan." I started feeling bold and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "I'll be 18 in a couple of days now so what is there to worry about?" I said as I leaned closer to him.

"I believe it wasn't you're turn to ask the question," he smirked and lifted me on his desk. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he massaged my neck with soft hands. He brushed his lips across mine and as I anticipated the kiss he was about to place on my lips, he spoke. "Your 3 hours are up."

My mouth dropped open at his words. "It's only been 25 minutes!" I protested.

"25 minutes too long," he said as he escorted me to the door. As I walked out, I noticed a small piece of paper that slid off his desk. "Wait! I need to pick up another packet," I lied.

He folded his arms and let me through. I grabbed the packet and little piece of paper and slipped it in my backpack.

This is my last resort. I can't win after this. There was no way i could even remotely get close to Mr. Foreman if i failed. 'It's all up to you' I thought as i patted the piece of paper in my backpack.

...

Perfect. ... It was about 7pm when I reached my destination. I knocked on the door twice and waited on my tippy toes on excitement. Just then, the door opened. "Courtney?"

"Duncan, may i please come inside?" i didnt wait for an answer as walked around him. I looked around his house and it was pretty nice and comfortable. It had a boyish rebellious style to it had kind of a boyish rebellious style to it. It wasnt spotless but it wasn't messy either. There were some dark wood looking colors that could use some redecorating but the place was nice.

As i continued exploring, Duncan snatched me up and threw me around his shoulder. "It's time for you to go." he said as he carried me to the door.

"Wait!" i said in a desperate attempt to get him to stop what he was doing. "I just wanted to talk." i said as my etes watered. It was true, i did want to talk. About us.

"Go on Courtney" he said as he sat me on the couch and sat next to us.

"I think we should try to work on what's going on between us." i said as i looked for any type of reaction.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. We are better off forgetting this whole thing ever happened," he said seriously nearly crushing my heart. He was getting up and i spoke...well yelled.

"We can make this work!" i yelled thinking about what i was going to say next. "This can be just a secret between me and you. No one has to know. At least until i graduate."

"I don't know about this Courtney," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "What if we get caught? I'll lose my career"

"I promise you won't." i whispered in his ear. "It'll be worth risking though" i smirked trying out his charm.

"Yes it will and tonight i have something special for little girls who like to sneak into my house." He smirked and picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I giggled out.

"You'll see in a minute Ms. Malcolm." He groaned as he pressed against my lips and carried me into the hallway.

 **A/N: and that's a wrap for this chapter. I got a new phone which is way better at uploading chapters than the old one. I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer possibly because there might be a lemon. Im not sure yet but bye. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy 4th of July :)**

 _Chapter 6_

 _I carried Courtney all the way to my bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She landed with a bounce and her breathing was ragged._

 _The moonlight caressed her body perfect. I removed my shirt before climbing on top of her and showering her body in kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She squirmed slightly underneath me and i kissed her passionately to keep her still._

 _I slid my arms around her waist and then all the way up successfully removing her shirt in the process. Her breasts were begging to be freed from the bra that strangled them so i unhooked her bra and watched them happily spring free. She blinked twice before moving her hands to cover her chest. I would have none of that. I grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head._

 _I placed my mouth around one of her nipples caressing and sucking it softly then after a while, made sure the other got the same equal attention._

 _I wasted no time getting off the remainder of her clothes and watched as she attempted to speak, but then something clicked in my head. "This is all wrong." I said as i walked out into the living room._

 _Courtney walked in wrapped in one of my towels. "What do you mean?" She asked me._

 _"I cant sleep with you Courtney. You're first time has to be special. Not with someone like me." I said as i poured me a glass of water._

 _Courtney walked around me and kissed my cheek in understanding before she rummaged through my cabinets. "Im staying here tonight" she said flatly._

 _My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Won't your parents worry where you are?" i asked._

 _"My parents died in a car accident when i was 12 and Bridgett's grandmother took me in. Recently, me and Bridgett moved in our own place and i texted her saying i would be spending a night with a friend." She stated simply. I was about to utter my condolences but she waved her hand as if saying 'forget about it.'_

 _I grabbed a blanket out of the hallway closet. "You know there's a spare room right across from mine if-"_

 _"What is this?" she interrupted. I turned around to see her holding up a bottle of Hennessey._

 _I sat down the cover and took the bottle from her. "Nothing you should be holding." i said going to put the bottle back in its rightful place._

 _"Come on i just want a taste," she begged, "I've never had anything that hard before." She smiled innocently and i could already tell this wouldn't be her first drink but it would be one she wouldn't forget._

 _I sighed and handed her the bottle of Hennessey. "Suit yourself. I hope you learn a valuable lesson." she smiled and poured 2 glasses and handed one to me. "Im not drinking with you."_

 _"Please please please." she begged as she poked her lip out. I gave her one quick kiss before i drank the first shot. She followed after me and cringed a bit at the taste. A valuable lesson to learn indeed..._

 _I was on my 7th shot while Courtney was working on her 10th. She said something incoherent and was naked within seconds. My eyes widened when she fumbled with the button on my pants. "Courtney no." i warned as i grabbed her hand._

 _"Dunco why do you have 5 buttons?" she slurred as she still attempted to undo my pants._

 _I was growing tired of these antics. "Courtney you better stop this madness right now or-"_

 _"Or what Dunky bear? You'll spank me" she laughed._

 _"Exactly" i said as i gave her one quick swat on her butt. She stared at me in shock before i picked her up off of her feet and carried her into the spare room. She fell asleep within seconds so i covered her up, went to my room, and did the same._

 _I woke up the next morning with my face burried in something soft. At first, I thought it was my pillow but as I opened my eyes, I came to realize that it was Courtney's hair._

 _I wonder how she got into my bed. I didn't dwell on it too long as i realized i needed a shower. I grabbed a pair of boxers, some jeans and a t-shirt and got into the shower. I thought about the way i couldn't sleep with Courtney. Usually, i would have done it with no hesitation, but then again I've never felt like this with anyone. She was truly something different._

 _"Duncan?" she said as i heard the bathroom door creak open. I looked through the glass to see her holding her head. "Damn my head hurts so bad." she reached in my cabinet and grabbed two asprin pills._

 _When she was gone I proceeded to dry off and get dressed. "Are you feeling any better?" i asked as i spotted her on the couch wearing my shirt._

 _"Much." She answered with a smile. "I just wish i had a change of clothes."_

 _I left without a word and knocked on my neighbor's door. "Duncan, my man. What can i do for ya?" Kyle asked holding a beer on one hand with some hard metal playing not too loudly in the background._

 _"I need to borrow one of your wife's outfits for a girl staying with me" i said simply. It wasn't Kyle to question anyone so he just gave a quick nod and came back momentarily with a sun dress._

 _"Keep it dude. My wife really doesn't fit it anymore if you know what i mean." Kyle smirked. I actually didnt but i high fived him as thanks and walked back into my house._

 _I handed Courtney the dress. "Go take a shower and put that on when you get out." She kissed me on the cheek and hurried off into the bathroom._

 _I took this time to myself to do a little thinking. It was nice having Courtney around but in my head i already knew that something was going to go wrong. That was the reason i didn't trust my feelings for her. Even so, if she knew the real me she wouldn't look at me the same way however she was full of surprises. It seemed there was more to discover about this particular girl._

 _"Oh my Duncan. Its so beautiful. Are you sure i could keep it?" She beamed while twirling around in the dress. I nodded. She did look stunning in that floral sundress. I wanted to rip it right off of her but resisted the urge to do so. "I have an idea!" She shouted. "Let's go window shopping."_

 _I never understood the fun in window shopping or the meaning of it. "You mean where you look at things you want but never buy them?"_

 _"Of course." She said happily as if it was the best thing on earth._

 _"Sure." i agreed simply because i knew there was no way i could win this. She kisses my cheek and slipped on some sandles quicker than i expected._

 _"Let's go." she squealed in excitement. I was still putting on my shoe so i hurried up amd grabbed my keys. "I don't see how you afford such a beautiful car like this on a teacher salary." she said rubbing the hood of my freshly waxed black Infinity._

 _"You'd be amazed at how much a teacher makes." i winked as i kissed her before starting the car and driving off._

 _We arrived at the Emerald Galleria within 20 minutes and Courtney literally bolted into Forever 21. I didn't understand the obsession with this store. I see girls wearing these clothes all the time. What's the point of buying something if someone else has the exact same thing._

 _Courtney was in the changing room trying on some clothes and i looked at the shirt hanging next to me. It was nice. Maybe I'd consider buying it for her. I looked at the price and i was angry within a second. How could one simple shirt cost 30 dollars? I was ready to leave. Courtney came out wearing what looked like the most expensive clothes in the store. "Change. We're leaving this store."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Now." i demanded. She grumbled something about me being stupid and bossy and changed back. "It's my turn to choose the store now." i said as we walked into the next store._

 _I was amused by seeing how red her face got. A deep blush was on her cheeks as she looked at all the items. I handed her a piece of red lingerie, my favorite color. She tried it on and my eyes almost popped out of my head. "We're buying this" i said happily._

 _"But we were just window shopping!" she exclaimed as she tried to cover up._

 _"I know but i really like seeing you in this...until i take it off." i whispered in her ear and she bit her lip._

 _I gave her time to change back and we went to the counter to pay for the item. The lady put the item into one of the Victoria secret bags with a complimentary bottle of perfume. Courtney didn't see the knowing look she gave us as we walked out of the store but i did._

 _I looked to my left and Courtney was literally gone. As i searched around for her, i heard a voice next to me. "Mommy?" it cried. 'What the hell?'_

 _I turned around to see Courtney to be holding an toddler who appeared to be about 3 years old. I scrathed my head in confusion as i hoped my assumptions were wrong. "This little girl lost her mommy and we have to help. Pleeeasee Duncan. She's so small." she pleaded with her lip. The little girl just had tears in her eyes steadily wiping them away._

 _"Fine." i said simply. At least it wasn't Courtney's. That would have been terrifying. Courtney put the girl down and held her hand as we looked for her mom. The girl held my pants trying to steady herself to keep up with Courtney's big steps. "Mommy?" she said as she looked up at me._

 _"No. That's not your mommy. That's a boy. Yucky yucky boy." Courtney laughed._

 _The toddler stuck her tongue out at me and repeated after Courtney. "Yucky yucky boy."_

 _I glared at Courtney and she just giggled to herself. "MOMMY!" the girl yelled and ran up to the woman who was crying silently to herself._

 _"Crystal. My little Crystal ive been looking everywhere for you. Thank you so much for finding her." she cried. "Heres my card. If you need anything from my business. Just call me." she handed the card to me and walked away squeezing her daughter._

 _I looked at the card she gave me and it was an airport company. I don't usually fly but ill keep it in mind. I put it in my back pocket and looked at Courtney. "Im ready to call it a day."_

 _She nodded in agreement as we walked to the car. I pulled up in the driveway and looked in the seat next to me to find Courtney asleep._

 _I picked her up and softly laid her down in my bed. I took off my shirt and laid down next to her. She moved closer into my chest and i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I let myself fall into a deep sleep_

 _And fall..._

 _In love with her..._

 ** _A/N: sooooo how was it? Please review and tell me. I didnt want to put the lemon in yet but just a little filler. This was really quite a stretch but i decided i should make it longer than usual because of my favorite holiday. HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sooo ssorry. I was on summer vacation. Forgive me *cries***

Monday came faster than i would like, but still i had to get up. The only good thing about this day is that I would be with Duncan. I was always at school early to avoid my crazy ex Scott, but now i come early to get more time with Duncan.

I took a quick shower before slipping on my grey skirt with my matching white shirt and knee high black socks. I grabbed my bag next to Bridgett's bed being careful not to wake her up because i know how cranky she is.

I left the house at 6:30 and didn't get to school until about 6:45 which was perfect because class didn't start until 7:30.

Expecting the door to already be open, I walked to the door and attemped to open it, but it was locked. My curiousity got the best of me and i walked around to the back window and took a quick peak. Duncan was in there, but so was Ms. Thomas.

was single by choice. She would flirt with a male teacher and once they asked her out, she'd decline, proceed to the next one, and the cycle continues. Not to mention she dressed like an undercover prostitute and today was no different. She had on a white blouse that was way to small with her boobs practically falling out. She had on a purple skirt that barely went passed her thighs and some purple stilettos. I was disgusted at the sight before me.

I watched as she leaned over Duncan's desk, making sure that her chest was the center of his attention. He simply handed her a stack of paper and looked at her as if he wanted her to leave. I knew that Duncan wouldn't give in to a slut like that.

I spoke too soon

Just as I thought that, Ms. Thomas placed a quick kiss on his lips before swaying her hips as she walked out.

I banged and kicked on his door until he opened it and as soon as I seen his face, I lost it. I slapped himr hard across the face and he narrowed his eyes at me.

Without warning, he pinned me against the wall. "Have you lost your mind Princess?"

I was confused by the nickname but ignored it because i was still mad. "No but have you lost you're mind kissing that woman?!" I yelled at him.

"She kissed me stupid." he countered as he tightened his grip because of my struggling.

"But you didnt have to just..." I trailed off. "You know what?" i sighed. "I'm not going to waste my energy arguing. Let me go Duncan," I said with my head down.

He let me go and i walked to my locker before heading into class. I remained quiet throughout the day until p.e. then Bridgette got me to talk. "Court, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing Bridgett. I just want to be alone." I whispered as i turned my face away from her.

"Hmmm," she pondered as she examined my face, "it looks like boy trouble. She always managed to figure me out. "Well whatever's going on, I know you Courtney. You're not the type to sit here and sulk about it. You would walk up to him at lunch amd let him have it."

She had a point and the more i thought about it, the greater that idea seemed. I was not going to let Duncan have power over me.

The bell rang for lunch and I gave Bridgett a tight hug. "Thank you. I owe you," I whispered in her ear before rushing off to Duncan's room. Forgetting all about my lunch.

I walked in the room, slammed the door, and locked it. "You know, you are the biggest liar i've ever met. You tell me you like me but moment i turn my back, I catch you making out with the next pretty face that walks you're way. Pathetic." I said as I swiped all the papers off his desk.

He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Courtney you're really getting me angry. Besides, it was one kiss that she did to me. Nothing more. Nothing less," he explained while still sitting down.

I was angry. I had reached the point of no return. Did I want to stop? No. But something told me i should have. "You can kiss that whore but you have a problem kissing me? You know what? Fuck you Duncan." I laughed in his face while stepping on all the fallen paper.

Next thing I remember, he threw me on his desk. "What do you want oh royal princess Courtney?! This!" he yelled as he roughly kissed me. I was in too much shock to grant his tongue entrance intoy mouth, but it didn't matter because he forced it anyways.

Once he got up, I thought he was done with me and proceeded to get my things. But he stopped me. "Sit right there, im not even close to done with you." he glared at me while he was on the phone. "Yes, Anne? It's Duncan i need you to take over next period for me. I have important business to attend to. Yea. You got it? Alright. Bye." he slammed the phone on the hook, picked up all the papers, and threw them in an empty cabinet. "Let's go." he said as he dragged me down the hallway.

He threw me in an empty classroom and i stumbled a bit. I was a bit aroused, but more frightened at the moment. I sat on the floor and started to play with my hands. "Duncan i just want-"

"You want what?! To piss me off because you've already done that." he interrupted me. He looked at my shirt before saying, "Take it off. We'll see if this is really what you want." I was afraid to do anything else so i simply took it off and threw it to the side.

He walked towards me and slipped off the rest of my uniform leaving me in my bra and panties. "Duncan I...mmmm" I started to appologize but Duncan swiftly entered his two fingers inside of me.

"Princess is not so innocent anymore, it seems that she's already dripping in her own juices just waiting for me." He smirked and i hung my head in shame and embarassment.

My breathing became heavier as he moved his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Without knowing, i let out a small moan. He smirked knowing that he had gotten complete control.

He hastily unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side with the others. I could no longer control my moans as he placed his mouth over one of my nipples but as soon as it started, it was over.

"Im gonna give you what you want," Duncan said as he started to unzip his pants. I gasped at the sight. He was so big so how was he going to fit into me? When he removed his shirt. I took that as my chance to stare at his rock muscles and perfectly chiseled abs.

"Duncan," I whispered and his cold expression softened a bit, "give me what I want." I kissed him with everything I had and at that moment i knew that I loved him.

He broke past my barrier and was fully inside of me. I whimpered at the pain but once it subsided, I was ready for more. I clawed into his back and he complied with my wishes as he quickened the pace.

"Fuck princess," he groaned. "You really are the best I've ever had."

My moans became louder as I felt something building up inside of me. It was strange and I didn't know what to do. "Duncan...I feel something...in my stomach." I panted in between his thrusts.

"Just let go." he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck and slammed into me one last time and I just felt a wave of pleasure wash over me.

I gasped for air as I held onto him and he held onto me. After a couple of minutes, we finally separated and he got cleaned up and dressed. I lost too much energy so i decided to turn over on the floor and close my eyes.

I felt Duncan scoop me and my clothes up in his strong arms. I was so tired and comfortable that I let darkness consume me.

"Im sorry" I heard him say before I drifted to sleep. Falling...

Into a never ending dream land.

 **A/N: Sooo did you guys enjoy my lemon? I was going to do it in Duncan's point of view, but then i thought, "Hey! No one does lemons from a girl's point of view so why not change it up." Anyways, i'm going to maybe be a mommy. Yayy! Im 16 but i will forever love my baby but i won't abandon my stories either because they're my baby's too xD Well...next chapter coming right up. Bye guys :3**

 **Dunncneyy-Taking your advice and tried to make this chapter just as long as the last one. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt ashamed of myself as I lay Courtney in my arms as she slept, naked. I thought about all the pros and cons of this situation. Well more of the cons.

I took something sacred from her that she could never get back. I didn't know what she would say or do when she woke up. I looked at her innocent and peaceful face while I was deep in thought.

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts. Courtney's eyes shot open immediately as she looked around before her eyes landed on me. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss then started to gather her clothes and put them on.

I was at a loss for words. I thought she would hate me for what I've done. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Im fine Duncan. Don't worry about me," she said as she slipped on her other shoe. She nearly fell backwards, but I caught her just in time. "Th-thank y-you," she stuttered nervously with a deep hue on her face. It was cute.

She made sure no one was around before she exited and walked to her 5th period class. I left not to long after and opened up the class for my students. The first kids to walk in were Katie and Sadie. They were the most annoying bunch in the class.

They would gossip in the class all day then, when it came time to do the assignment, they would sit there with a blank face before annoying the hell out of me. Today would be no different from any other day.

"Mr. Foreman guy, Katie totally likes you're tie, but I think it totally would look nicer if you got that lipstick stain out." Sadie said as she stood in front of my desk. Great, I'm going to kill Courtney.

"This is the second time I've told you that i dont take interest in my students." Lies. "Besides this is just a stain from my lunch." More lies. "Now get to work, the both of you."

I let out an involuntary sigh. Courtney had turned me into a compulsive liar. Just when I thought I relieved all my stress for today, a headache started to form thanks to Katie and Sadie. Sigh. A habit i'll never get rid of.

The bell rang to my astonishment and my last class of the day entered. I noted when Courtney walked in, she gave me a pained look. I looked closely to see what was wrong and noticed that her legs were stiffer than normal. It almost seemed as if it pained her to walk. Then realization hit me.

She was still stiff from earlier. I felt bad that I caused her such discomfort. I shot her a quick glance before turning towards the class. "Today, we are going to watch a documentary about 9/11 and we will be writing an essay on this historical event." I spoke as I pulled up the video from my computer. "Oh and you're free to move around if you like."

As soon as i finished my sentence, students didn't hesitate to get out of their seat. All that could be heard were desks being bumped against one another and students laying on the floor with all kinds of snacks.

I started the movie and sat on the floor by my back desk to observe the class. Geoff and Bridgett were cuddled up on the floor flirting with one another, but within 20 minuttes, Bridgett was asleep and Geoff followed soon after. Trent and Gwen passed notes back and forth while watching few parts here and there. Scott was surprisingly asleep at a distance from everyone else. I looked around for Courtney and noticed she sat criss cross apple sauce right next to me.

"Im sorry I caused you pain." I said as I turned my gaze the other way. I didn't want any type of eye contact with her.

"I told you it's okay. If I didn't want to, I would have said so." she said as she placed her hand on top of mine before removing it seconds later. "You know..." she said changing the subject, "my birthday is tomorrow. What are you gonna get me?"

"What do you want?" I asked thinking about what I could get her.

"Another night," she whispered and my eyed widened in shock. "Can I spend 2 days there too? Pleeassee I like you're place." she begged.

"Fine." I said and she gave me a cheeky smile before crawling over near Bridgett on the floor and fell asleep right next to her. I looked around the class and realized most of them were asleep. Those who weren't were slowly falling asleep. I silently watched the last 15 minutes of the movie before the bell rang and almost everyone jumped up in surprise groaning. "Class dismissed," I smirked at the class walked out rubbing their eyes.

I decided to head home not long after and get some sleep. I got through the door and went straight to bed.

I woke up around 5:30 and took time to think about what I was going to get Courtney for her birthday. She already was getting my house for 2 days, but I still wanted to get her something special.

I drove to Kay Jewelers and went straight to the counter. "I need something special for my girlfriend's birthday," I said to the old lady working at the counter.

"Will this do dear?" she asked as she opened the box. My eyes lit up. The jewelery was indescribable and i knew Courtney would love it. "We call this open hearts. Would you like me to ring it up for you sir?"

"Sure." I watched her scan the item and it was three hundred dollars. As soon as i was going to speak, she cut me off.

"I bet she's one lucky lady," she whispered as the price dropped to one hundred seventy dollars. I thanked the lady several times before I left back home.

I tossed the flowers that i picked up along the way, in a vase and laid down once again. Taking my mind off of todays events, I decided to watch some TV. I watched 8 episodes of Everbody Hates Chris before going to fix more popcorn.

As I took the popcorn out of the microwave, the doorbell rang. Who could be at my door at twelve o'clock midnight. I opened the door to see none other than "Courtney?"

"Happy birthday to me! This doesn't count as one of my days since. Im only staying until I get up for school." She smiled and dropped her bag on the couch.

I sighed as she walked into the hallway. She walked to my room and I watched as she laid down on my bed. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

I smirked before crawling into bed with her. I showered her in kisses all over her neck. "Get in the shower." i whispered in her ear.

She blushed from ear to ear before going in the bathroom to get the water started. I followed in not to long after.

I slowly washed her up and encouraged her to touch me. She loosened up after a while and I took that as my cue to get started. The moans she made were like music to my ears.

"Faster" she begged as she squeezed my shoulders. I kissed along her collar bone and drove us both to our peak.

We got out of the shower and a couple more rounds before we rested for the night. "I think I'm falling for you." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

And fall...

I did

 **A/N: I know I'm a bad updater. I should have been finished way earlier but I have too many classes and I'm really sick and weak. I should start writing the next chapter by Wednsday if im better and won't finish until next Monday so look for me then. I really hope my baby is okay. Anyways, im sorry and see you until then. P.S. i got lazy at the end of this chapter so dont judge me. I might redo it. Reviews please :) byeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Its official...I suck at updating.**

"Happy birthday Courtney!" I heard as I walked down the halls.

"Thank you," I responded back to them with a smile.

I was already late thanks to Duncan. I let out a small giggle at the memories that came to mind...

.

.

.

"Sleep." He whispered into my neck as I reached over to turn off my alarm.

"I have to get ready for school," I said as I struggled against him, "and don't you have to get ready too?"

As I was almost out of his grasp, he rolled on top of me. I took in a sharp breath at the feeling against him. I was not going to let him get to me. "I called off today. You'll have a substitute for my class." He said as he kissed my nose.

"That if you let me up." I wiggled out of his arms to run in the shower. Luckily I made it to the shower safely and began talking my shower. I reached for a towel and realized niether were my clothes. I was so determined to get a shower, i forgot my clothes.

I walked out the bathroom soaking wet to a smirking Duncan. "Looking for these?" he asked holding my bag and towel. I walked to get it but he easily moved out of the way and pinned me on the bed.

"Duncan I have to get ready for school. Stop." I pouted as he placed buiterfly kisses on my neck. Once he seen that I wasn't moving one bit, he let me get dressed and sent me off to school.

.

.

.

I walked in my first period class and Bridgett greeted me at the door with a sly grin. "Where have you been gone missing to Court?" she asked, expecting an answer.

"Oh well you know..." I trailed off as I walked past her and took my usual seat in the back of the class. But she wasn't letting me get away so easily.

She sat directly on the right desk. "I know about you and Duncan," she whispered and I swear my face went pale.

"Wha-What are you talking about Bridge?" I stuttered. My palms were sweating. Was it that noticable?

"I know you. I see the way you look at him and the way he casts glances your way. To anyone else it would look as if you're his worst student but i know better." she said changing her tone. "What happened to telling me everything?" she saud saddened.

"I'm so sorry Bridge. I'll tell you all the details later on if you want. Deal?" I held out my hand to her.

"Deal." she said smiling and shaking my hand one hard time. "Happy birthday by the way best friend." she punched me in the arm. "17 more to go."

The next three classes went by in a breeze. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I took my phone out of my pocket. "I have to make a phone call." I told Bridgett and she nodded her head indicating she knew who I was calling.

I walked outside and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" he responded in a groggy voice. He must've still been sleep.

"You do know that I'm coming over after school right?" I reminded him.

"Yes princess. I also know that while you're at MY house, you will fill my every desire." he said huskily and I bit my cheek to keep my composure.

Lunch was over and I headed back to class giving Bridgett small details of information about Duncan and I. When I told her that I slept with him, she completely flipped out. "You did what?!" she yelled in the middle of class.

My eyes widened in shock as the whole class turned our way. "Ms. Mitchell, that'll be 10 minutes in the back." Ms. Turner strictly announced.

"Yes Ms. Turner." Bridgett said with her head hung low as she walked to the back.

The day proceeded on into more minor chaos as Bridgett kept getting in trouble for her outbursts. Bridgett drove us home and I was pacling clothes for the next 2-3 days.

"Going somewhere already?" I blushed when I realized she was watching me.

"Yea, I told you before. I'm not going to be gone long." I reassured her.

"I know. Geoff will be here keeping me company until you get back. Take care and remember don't do anything I wouldn't do." she smiled knowingly.

"You do more than I do." I said and we both exploded into laughter. Bridgett hopped in the car and we drove off. She gave me a small hug before pulling off.

I knocked on the door once and it barely opened before he pulled me inside. He roughly kissed me and threw me on the couch. "I've missed you." he said as he kissed me again, not letting me breathe for air.

"I missed you too." I said laughing slightly. "What's got you all affectionate today?" I asked as I pryed myself away from his kisses.

"I've got something planned for us." he said with a smirk. I looked at him confused as he led me to the bedroom.

There were flower pedals resting on the foot of the bed, a small dinner for two in the middle of the bedroom, and vanilla scented candles lighting up the room. My favorite scent. "Its beautiful" I said still staring around the room.

He lead me to the small dinner table and we sat down and ate. I was full after a while and thanked him for the delicious meal. He nodded and pulled a small box out of his back pocket.

I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes. It was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with two open hearts and a pink gem placed over one of the open hearts. I cried tears of joy at how beautiful it was. "Thank you so much Duncan." I love you.

I got out of my chair and beckoned Duncan to follow me onto the bed. I planted soft kisses all around his face before I settled on a long kiss on his lips. I parted my lips to allow him to deepen the kiss.

I rolled on top of him and he looked at me confused as to what I was doing. I undid his pants and pulled them down exposing his rock hard member to my eyes. I slowly took him fully in my mouth and moved at a steady pace.

"Princess," he groaned in pleasure. I was enjoying this just as much as he was. He lifted me off of him shortly and pinned my hands above my head. "Don't move."

I wondered why he told me that until he entered me swiftly. I groaned and moved my hands to grip his shoulders.

He pinned my hands back above my head and smirked. "I said don't move."

What he was doing was torture. He was slowly moving in and out and rubbing against me from time to time. I let out a loud whine. "Please..." I begged.

"Please what?" he teased.

"Please stop doing that and fuck me." I said and then turned my head in embarassment.

He complied and relentlessly pounded in and out of me until we both reached our peak. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to heighten the sensation.

I was so spent afterwards, I laid down next to Duncan as he whispered sweet things in my ear as I drifted off into a calm, deep sleep. I believed I was falling...

.

.

.

from heaven with the man I loved.

 **A/N: So if you want to see the necklace Duncan got Courtney, look at my profile picture. I don't know when I'll update next but until then. Bye guys. PM me if you like...**

 **Oh dont forget to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this long one. I worked hard on it for the last 2 days for you guys.**

The next morning I woke up and I couldn't believe how hard it was to break out of Courtney's hold. I took the necklace out of the box she sat on the dresser and clasped it around her neck before kissing her forehead then preparing breakfast.

I made waffles, sausage, and eggs. As soon as I set out the plates, Courtney exited out of the room in my college sweater that said Toronto State University. "What smells good?" she asked as her nose sniffed the air in an adorable way.

"Just the great breakfast I prepared us for in the morning." I said as i walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her nose. I laughed as she spilled syrup on her shirt.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" She said cheerfully and hopped up out the seat. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in the bathroom to take a shower, wondering who that could be. I heard the door slam and was curious as to what happened.

"Duncan get your ass out of that bathroom now!" she screamed while banging on the door. I left the shower on and wrapped a towel around my waist as I walked towards the door. I unlocked the door and Courtney came bursting through the door hitting me at all different angles.

"What the hell?!" I said as she knocked us into the shower. I held her arms. "Care to explain?"

"No you explain why that girl you failed to mention you slept with not long ago, gave me her number so I could give to you." She crossed her arm soaking wet while the water still poured down on us.

"What?" I asked as I brushed my hands up her back. She shivered in delight before crossing her arms and turning her face away. "Here," I took off her shirt...well my sweater, "take a bath with me. You're soaked anyways; then you can tell me what happened."

She hesitated for a while before agreeing. I turned on the tub and put in some bubbles as we sat there waiting for it to fill up. "So this is what happened..."

*Flashback*

Ding dong.

"I'll get it" I said as I walked towards the door and Duncan walked into the bathroom.

"Hello. How may I help you?" I asked the strange woman who seemed to look right past me. By the looks of it, she must be looking for...

"You must be Duncan's little sister. How cute." She said as she flashed me a devious smile, knowing that the insult hurt. "Well i'm Camille so tell Duncan that what we had a few nights ago was really great, I can hardly forget how great he was in bed. Here's my number sweety, make sure you give it to him." She laughed.

"Why don't you just give it to him yourself? He's right here." I said angrily.

"Wher-"

SLAM

I slammed the door and walked to the bathroom to give Duncan exactly what he deserves...

*end flashback*

"Damn princess, all that?" I asked as I was massaging he shoulders as she sat in between me in the bathtub.

She all of a sudden hopped up, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out the bathroom.

I sat in the tub for a couple minutes before getting out and preparing myself for whatever she was going to do. I walked out the bathroom and...nothing. I got dressed and searched around the house until I found her, she was in the spare room packing her things. I was hurt.

She didn't seem to notice me as she slipped on her shoe and picked up her backpack. She was so deep in thought, she ran right into my chest. "Move." she frowned. "Im leaving."

"So you're just ready to leave? Just like that?" I asked as I felt anger rising within me.

"Yes." she stated simply.

"Then go!" I yelled. "I don't need someone to constantly remind me what I'm doing wrong. I dont even know why I liked such a prissy, stuck-up princess in the first place."

"I don't know why I liked such an arrogant ass that treats me right only when he wants to!" She yelled back.

Our argument led all the way into the living room. "I could give less than a fuck if you walk out that door. Shit, I'll even open the door for you." I turned around to walk towards the door as I seen one of my glass coasters hurdled passed me and smashed into tiny pieces once it hit the wall.

"You Jackass. I hate you!" she screamed as loud as she could.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was getting too out of hand.

I pinned her against the wall. "Don't throw another damned thing or I will break both of your arms." I spat.

"Fuck you." she rolled her eyes and challenged me with her glare.

"That can be arranged." I said as I carried her into the spare room and dropped her on the floor. She tilted her hair in confusion. "Off." I demanded and she already knew what I wanted.

"No." she challenged.

I smirked and grabbed her wrists. "You're daring and I like that princess, but if I say off, that means off." I said as I dug my nails deep within her skin. She winced in pain and I let go and stood back in my same spot.

She took everything off and I looked her body up and down, eyeing the necklace I got her yesterday. "Sit." I said and she sat on the floor fumbling with her hands.

I took off my clothes and within seconds I was hovering on top of her. She was in shock but i didn't give her time to recover from it as I swiftly entered her. Her eyes widened a fraction when i gave one hard thrust and her back slid against the carpet, scratching her.

"Duncan. That burns." she said as she grabbed my shoulders, pleading with her big, brown eyes.

"That's why it's called carpet burn sweety." I said as I gave three hard thrusts. She wiggled and turned beneath me from the uncomfortable feeling.

"So you want to be on you're knees?" i smirked as i flipped her onto her knees and pounded into her hard from behind. Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Oh my Duncan!" she yelled as she slammed against me hard at the same rhythm, completely forgetting the carpet burn.

"Fuck." I said as I was getting closer towards the end.

As if on cue, Courtney reached her climax and so did I. I barely had enough energy to get up and lie on the bed but i managed, carrying Courtney with me.

We fell asleep within seconds in content and satisfaction.

...

I woke up hours later to find an empty space where Courtney should be. I got up and eventually found courtney in the living room reading a magazine. "Lets go to the spa." she said without looking up.

"And why would I do a girly thing like that?" I asked. She looked up at me, raised her eyebrows and pointed at her legs. There were bruises here and there but i still felt bad. "Get dressed." I sighed.

She squeaked in happiness and was ready within seconds. "Hurry up." She said as she rushed me to the car.

The spa was only 5 minutes away and when we walked in, there was a sort of calming feeling. "We would like to have you're full treatment." she said without hesitation. I looked at her because i knew that it was all coming out of my pocket.

"That would be 60 dollars please." The receptionist said. I groaned and handed her the money. "Right this way." she led us into a large room. "Just take you're clothes off and put these robes on." She handed us two white robes and walked out.

We slid on the robes and within moments a male and female masseus came in.

The man took Courtney on one side of the room while I was on the other side of the room. The man pulled a string and a big curtain was between us, making sure we couldn't see each other.

"Oooo right there" she moaned and I became slightly suspicious until the woman reached a certain spot on my back that put me in complete bliss.

"Yea thats the spot." I said as i relaxed into her hands.

"That tickles." I heard her giggle on the other side of the door and I tensed my muscles as I wondered what he was doing to her.

"You must relax." I heard the woman say as she massaged my shoulders a bit more.

I felt myself drifting off into a deep relaxation until I heard her voice once again. "That's my spot there. You got it." she moaned.

"That's it." I snapped. I slid open the curtains and seen the masseuse with his hands on her lower part of her hips. I gave him a death glare and grabbed Courtney. "Next treatment."

We ended up in what they called a mud bath which was nothing but soaking in a pool sized pile of mud. I was laying back getting ready to fall asleep when Courtney said, "Oh no! Hide." She pushed my head under the mud and it was thick and hard to breathe.

"Hey Trent." I heard Courtney say.

"Oh hey Courtney. What are you doing here alone?" he asked and I could picture her thinking of a lie now.

"You know me. Just relaxing before a big exam." I heard her laugh nervously.

"Well listen, I got to go but you should listen to me play sometime. See ya." I heard Trent's voice fade in the distance so I know he left.

"That was close." she looked at my face and hair covered in mud. "Sorry."

I only glared at her in response.

...

We went through about 4 more treatments and every single one was a pain in my ass. I walked out feeling even worse than when I walked in. Courtney, however, felt like a new person. She was glowing.

We made it back to my house and I didn't noticed how messed up it was until we got back. I cleaned up the broken glass and put away all the dishes and went to lay down. I spent 20 minutes just clearing my head when Courtney walked in. I didn't have the patience for her right now.

"I thought you might be hungry after all that's happened today," She said as she handed me a chicken burrito.

'Then again, she does know me so well' I thought as I ate the burrito in less than 2 minutes. I was full and now sleepy. My eyes were drifting closed when i felt my pants being tugged on. I looked at her questionably before shrugging my shoulders.

She dipped out her tongue and licked the tip and i felt a shiver go up my spine. Slowly but surely, she took it completely inside her warm mouth and I rolled my eyes in the back of my head in pleasure. She started moving fast and just as I felt it building, she stopped and positioned herself on top of my lap.

She fell all the way down with a hard noise of skin slapping against skin and i was in bliss. She was building towards her own orgasm so I took her hips and slammed them up and down against me.

"Duncan!... ohh... that feels... amazing" she moaned in between.

A wave of pleasure washed over her and soon after me. "Thank you princess." I whispered as I kissed her forehead but she didn't hear me because she was already falling...

.

.

asleep

.

.

And so was I.

 **A/N: sooo did you like it? Next update coming soon when I have extra time. Which should be very soon. I tried to please all my reviewers in this one so leave me a review and tell me what you think. Okay bye for now.**

 ***Spoiler***

 **Courtney experience some changes... :) think about that. Most of you guys may think the obvious or the same thing but know that I bet no one will get it. It's so difficult, it's simple. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No I didnt forget about this story or my discontinued one. I've just had so much work to do. This chapter has been lying around and I just decided to finish it.**

 **On the bright side my hard work paid off cause guess who's going to CSU Dominguez Hills. ;)**

 **Enough rambling on with the story Sheniece**

 **Fine you guys are no fun ;(**

I woke up the next day feeling like complete shit. "Achoo!" I sneezed on Duncan. He woke up and wiped the snot off his face. Gross. I know.

"What happened to you?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Achoo! I was fine yester- Achoo!" I tried to explain in between sneezes. It didn't work too well as I kept sneezing. "Ahhh my nose is all stuffy now." I hate being sick.

"Let me get you some DayQuil and run you a shower." he said as he walked into the bathroom that connected to his room. I always liked that one better than the one in the hallway. His bathroom has his natural musk smell all over it.

He came back with the orange liquid medicine and I suddenly remember how gross it was. "Nope. Im not drinking that disgusting medicine."

"Oh really?" he smirked and managed to pin me down on the bed. "Now open you're mouth."

"Achoo!" I sneezed and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. Before he crashed his lips onto mine.

He parted my lips with his tongue as he explored my mouth with his tongue. My lungs started to burn because of my demand for air so when he finally pulled away, I was left panting heavily. Big mistake.

He poured the cap-full of medicine into my mouth and held my nose so I wouldn't spit it out. I swallowed it and glared at him "I don't like you." I said.

He lifted me off the bed and placed me on my two feet. "But you do, so go in there and take your shower." he smacked my butt and I turned around to look at him.

I was in the shower washing myself up and humming when I let out a loud cough. Once i did that, it seemed that my voice was strained. I ignored it and instead enjoyed the feeling of my sinuses clearing up.

I got out the shower and slipped on some black shorts, socks, and a long sleeve shirt before walking to the kitchen and making a bowl of cereal. "Someone looks smoking hot when she's sick."

"Duncan you..." I trailed off when I realized my voice was barely audible. 'What happened to my voice' I thought as I expressed my worry through the look on my face.

"Seems like someone has worn out their voice." He pulled out a whiteboard and marker from the cupboard and handed it to me. "Don't speak, just use this." he laughed.

I wrote carefully that I just wanted to go to bed. "With me?" he replied with a smirk.

I was about to retort and hit him in the arm when i had this sudden urge to vomit. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door before I puked out all the cereal i ate this morning.

Duncan opened the door momentarily and after 10 minutes of vomiting up everything. My body was worn out and I let myself fall asleep right there on the bathroom floor.

I woke up to see that I was in the bed with Duncan stroking my hair. I smiled at him slightly and he already had a bowl by the bed for me.

He encouraged me to eat the soup and i nodded and took about 4 bites before I fell asleep again. My body was just so tired.

This time when I woke up, it was pitch black and I was scared. I couldn't see a thing, let alone Duncan. "Duncan." I called in a very small whisper that could barely be heard. I felt an arm wrap around me and his head move into my hair as he mumbled something incoherent.

I was covered in sweat by time I woke up the next morning due to school being today and I wouldn't miss it for anything. Knowing my luck, my grades would fall ten percent from missing one day.

I looked for Duncan after I got out of the shower but he was nowhere around. When i didn't see his car I figured he must've gone to work already. I shrugged my shoulders as I slipped on my usual uniform and pencil skirt.

I called Bridgett to give me a ride because I still wasn't feeling well enough to walk all the way to school. We got there shortly and I walked straight to my first period class. The quicker I get started, the quicker this day will end.

I walked into my first class trying to stay awake by all means necessary. There was nothing new in that class.

I walked in second period ready to take my test as sleepy as I felt. I didn't bother looking up until I seen a familiar set of hands that placed a paper on my desk. "Mr. Foreman?" I asked confused?

"The one and only." he smirked. "I'm subbing this period while you're teacher is out." He turned towards the next row and began passing out papers.

It didn't take me long to finish the test but it did bother me that Duncan kept staring at me throughout the class, watching me closely.

I had a loud coughing fit and Bridgette got up to pat my back. Duncan looked at me with concern but he was helpless to do anything.

I gave him a small smile. While everyone else was finishing their test I laid my head down on the desk. I was sleep within minutes. I guess the bell rang but I didn't hear it because when Duncan shook me awake, no one was left in the classroom. He also triggered something in my stomach and I was near the garbage can vomiting up pineapples? I hate pineapples, they make me sick. Then I figured it out. "Duncan, did we have pineapples in that dinner you set up for my birthday?"

"Just a little and some pineapple juice, why?" he asked.

I glared at him. "I can't eat pineapples stupid! They make me sick!" I punched him in the arm. "This isn't over jackass." I said as I walked to my next class.

...

The day was over and I was sleepy as hell. I was going to make my way to Bridgette's car when someone stopped me: Duncan. "What do you... *cough*...want?" I glared at him.

"Weren't you going home with me?" Duncan asked me.

"No. I don't need you getting me any more sick than I already am," I said waiting by the car for Bridgette to take me home.

Bridgette walked up to the car and seen me waiting for her. "Oh Courtney. You're not going to stay with Duncan?" she asked.

"No why?" I looked at her curiously. What is going on here?

"Well...me and Geoff were planning something tonight soo...can you please stay with Duncan. I promise I'll make it up to you." She widened her big blue eyes and pleaded with me.

"Seriously Bridge? Isolating me from my own home? Fine." I crossed my arms.

"Thanks you're the best." she blew a kiss my way and hopped in her car.

"You're coming with me." Duncan said as he dragged me through the parking lot and threw me in his car. "Buckle up cause you're in for one hell of a ride Princess."

'Oh brother' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

...

As soon as I walked through the door. I headed for the closet, grab a bunch of blankets and bundled up on the couch. I heard Duncan in the kitchen heating up some soup for me.

As I turned on the tv, Duncan handed me a container of soup and a napkin. As I looked at the napkin, I knitted my eyebrows and stared at him for a moment. "No. I'm sick," I said. Engraved in a napkin was a message that said 'let's have sex.'

"But I need you princess." he begged. He started kissing my neck and sliding my shirt off of me.

"I need sleep Duncan now go away! Gosh you remind me of a leech. You're so attached to me." I pushed his head away and turned over in the covers to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Duncan was laying on top of me naked. "For god sakes Duncan! Put some clothes on!" I yelled.

"Not until you fulfill my needs." he smirked.

"Alright." I sighed. I gave him a passionate kiss and it quickly turned into heated desire. Just as he shifted his weight on top of me, I pulled my knee up and kneed him in the groin. He rolled over onto the floor and I ran to the empty guest room and locked the door.

I let sleep consume me just then. I guess you can say we're even now...

 **A/N: Next chapter won't take so long? O.o**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to my number one reviewer worthless brat for reviewing once again. This one is for you and there is a special message for you and anyone else wondering about princess to love. But hey...at least I didnt take long to update my story...right?**

One week later...

I got off of my bed and let out a loud stretching noise. Today was going to be one of those lazy days. I yawned and slipped on something casual. A sweater for the cold and some slacks and sneakers.

I walked out of the room and debated. 'hmmm... I can either make breakfast that I dont want or I can get 10 minutes of sleep in the car...' "Sleep," I said aloud to no one in particular.

I walked out to my car and got in. I laid my head back and closed my eyes for a quick nap.

...

"I'm leaving you Duncan," Courtney stated flatly.

"And why would you do that?" I asked with concern.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "This isn't working anymore. I'm giving up my life for a teacher. I want to be better things in life." She turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and added, "I never loved you."

...

"What the fuck?" I jolted up, rubbed the exhaustion from my eyes and finally drove off to work.

I barely made it in before first period class. I was still getting papers together before the bell rang and everyone walked into class.

" Mr. Foreman," Lindsey called after me, "my mom totally thinks your hot and wanted me to give you her number."

She placed the number on my desk and I wasted no time in throwing it away. That whole family must be full of hot air.

I began teaching through today's lesson and assigned homework for each class period.

It wasn't long until my last period came in along with my princess. I missed her dearly. I couldn't help but love the way her curvy figure looked in that uniform and the way she distantly looked out the window.

Just looking at her excited me. I peered down at her stomach and smiled. It was small, but the little bulge was starting to show. She was one month pregnant with my child and I couldn't be happier. There was only one problem.

She wasn't speaking to me.

She was continuously looking outside so I took this as my chance to grab her attention. "Ms. Malcolm read the next line I stopped at." I glared at her but inside I was smirking.

She glared at me before putting her head down. "I don't remember. I'm sorry Mr. Foreman."

"I'd like to have a word with you outside Courtney" I said as I turned around towards the door.

She hesitantly got up and walked outside the door. I heard all the other students whisper 'ooo someone's in trouble' but I just ignored them. They were too engrossed in gossip and themselves to even listen to what was being said outside the classroom.

"So princess...wanna explain why you arent talking to me?" I asked with an arched brow waiting for an answer.

"..." silence was all I received as she turned her back on me.

I pulled her back against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Courtney and our baby. He or she means the world to me."

"But what if we're bad parents?" She sighed.

"Well we can move to Kentucky and start over." She giggled at my remark. "Honestly, by personality alone, I think you'll be the best mother." I whispered.

"I love you too Duncan" she turned around and pecked me on the cheek.

"Now walk in there like you're mad. You look so sexy when you're mad," I smirked.

"Duncan!" She slapped my arm as she walked in there with an angry look.

I held my indifferent facede as I walked in and sat down. "Oh and Ms. Malcolm...you can serve after school detention. thattthat will turn your frown upside down."

She was fuming on the outside but I noticed the slight blush that spread across her cheeks.

The class went on as usual until the bell rang and everyone didn't waste any time rushing out of the classroom. All except Courtney of course.

"Sooooo Duncan what do you suppose we do this detention," she said as moved her hands under my sweater. As good as that felt I had to stop her.

I grabbed her hands and held them in front of me. " I've got a better idea. How about we plan a day to meet my parents?" I kissed her nose.

"Your what!" Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you really want to me to meet them? What if they ask how we met? What if they ask about my family? What if they ask hmphmrrrmph"

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking any further. "You will be perfect babe." I gave her a passionate kiss that she gladly returned. "Sooo you want to move to my place?" I said hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. Seeing as baby Aaron will be born in a couple months," she said and I chuckled slightly.

"Our baby's name will not be Aaron honey." I patted her head. "I suggest we get out of here and start packing."

...

We got to her apartment she shared with Bridgett and started packing her things. I was packing a few boxes into the car as Courtney said her goodbyes to her best friend and roommate Bridgett.

"I can't believe you're about to leave." Bridgett cried.

"Don't cry I'll visit all the time and we'll see each other at school everyday." Courtney hugged her as she got into the car. She smiled at her one last time as I pulled off and headed towards my... I mean our house.

When we got there I started to unpack a couple of her boxes until my phone rang.

"Dunkey honey" I heard my mom on the other end. I hated when she called me that. "You're father and I have decided we want to meet your mystery girl tomorrow at 6." she said happily.

"But mother," I tried to say. Surely Courtney would stress out even more than before. Then it would be up to me to ease her worries.

"No buts son, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up in her usual cheerful voice.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen "Courtney!" I called her. When she walked in there I gave her a kiss and wrap my arms around her stomach " well I have some news. Turns out will be meeting my parents tomorrow at 6 o'clock so be ready."

"WHAT?!" she yelled and I sighed. She literally was falling...

.

.

.

into my arms because she fainted.

 **A/N: Sooo about that story...Princess to Love will be continued after I finish this one because I really want to get this done and im just dragging it on. I'll give it maybe 4 or 5 more chapters at most. Thank you so much worthless brat for your inspiration and I hope you create a fanfiction accounttt so I can give you proper credit. Princess to Love as you can see has longer chapters but I know the story line from all the other lost chapters so it shouldn't be that long of an update wait. Thank everyone else for reviewing and please leave good reviews. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

I look at my hand in nervous anticipation.

"Relax babe, you'll stress out the baby" Duncan laughed jokingly to ease the tension.

"I just can't believe im meeting your parents...what if they dont like me." I teared up. I didn't want them to hate me because then they would hate my baby.

"They wont Courtney...your nice, smart, and..."

"Helloooo? Anyone there?" I heard a female voice.

"There they are." Duncan got up to open the door wide for his mother and father.

"Duncan, sweetheart I've missed you soo much" she said kissing his cheek. He hurriedly wiped it off and blushed slightly. "And you darling...ARE GORGEOUS!" his mom stared.

"Thank you," I said flattered by the compliment. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Courtney" I offered my hand to her.

She went in for a hug instead and smiled brightly at me. "Im Naomi but you can just call me mom. This old lump over here is David, my husband." she waved her hand by David.

"I heard that Naomi. Don't think you wont pay for that later." he smirked at her. Like father like son.

"Mom, how about we eat?" Duncan ushered everyone to the table. I sat next to Duncan and across the table was his mom and dad.

"So Duncan where did you two meet?" my mom asked giving a knowing look. I was dreading the answer.

"Actually I bumped into her at the school I work at. She actually had a thing for me but after denying her so many times...I decided to pursue her company." he smirked and his dad gave a nearly identical smirk.

My mouth was wide in shock. That bastard! Did he just say I had a thing for him?! I stepped on his foot as hard as I could under the table. "Actually Duncan was giving me a hard time constantly, but I won't deny there was some chemistry there." I answered honestly as Duncan made a pained face.

"Sooo...you're pregnant I see." Naomi blurted out with a smile and both me and Duncan choked on our food.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I was trying to swallow the rest of my food. How did she know? I glared at Duncan.

"Please! I knew as soon as I walked in. You wouldn't stop rubbing your stomach and I know my Duncan wouldn't bring us to meet any girl for nothing. You're glowing with happiness." She answered and David stared at Duncan shocked.

"Son, your having a baby?!" He yelled. I cringed at his reaction. "Just make sure if its a boy, you teach him the family smirk." he laughed and flicked a piece of food at Duncan.

This family was really something...

...

After dinner, I honestly warmed up to the family and they even wished me the best. I never felt so happy and accepted before.

"Soo...did you have fun today?" Duncan said rubbing my belly. "Cause I'm ready for some fun of my own." He lifted me onto the counter and I didn't hesitate to kiss him.

He was surprised to say the least but he quickly took control of the kiss. "We cant do this on the counter." I told him.

"Well we can on the couch." he said as he carried me to the couch. He threw me down and climbed on top of me. He began to move lower on my neck where he sucked on every part, leaving nothing unmarked.

He took off my shirt so more of my skin could be exposed to him. I was in heaven loving every bit of his minstrations. He traveled lower and took off my pants leaving me in only my panties.

He lifted up and took off his shirt along with his pants and threw them across the room. Tonight, we decided to skip all foreplay and get to the task at hand. He removed my panties then his boxers and proceeded to enter me.

I moaned loudly in ecstacy and longing. He continued at a steady pace until his rhythm became harder. I was pretty sure by the way I moaned, the neighbors could hear. "Duncan don't stop!" I screamed.

This encouraged him to go faster and soon we both reached our peak. I was so out of breath I fell asleep almost instantly holding on tightly to Duncan.

It didnt last long because as soon as I closed my eyes, the phone rang.

He picked it up and calmed his breathing. "Hello?" Whoever it was on the other line caused him to scowl. "Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously wrapped into a blanket.

"A student. Apparently Lidnsey never takes no for an answer. How she got my number is unknown to me." He sighed and layed next to me. "What would I be without you."

Before I could answer, he had fallen asleep and I rubbed his back. "The same thing I would be without you...nothing." I whispered as I was falling

.

.

.

For the love of my life, Duncan Foreman.

 **A/N: I'll put an epilogue with this and then its over. I'll get back to "Princess to Love" after this is 100% complete. Thanks for sticking around so long and sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had so much work but that all about over. Until then...review and leave me some love...bye**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

"Duncan hurry up." I heard Courtney yelling downstairs. She should know it isn't easy to get clothes on a kicking baby.

Yea that's right I have my daughter Amaya now. She's such a hand full sometimes. I wonder if she gets that from me or Courtney.

I finally got the pink sundress on her that Courtney insisted she wear. I looked at my daughter and smiled at how cute she is. Then my mind drifted to all the boys in the future that would think the same.

I pulled out a giant pink jacket and wrapped her in it. I held onto her hand as we walked downstairs to an angry Courtney. "Duncan bad enough we could have been at the park earlier but you just had to-" Courney looked up at me. "What is that?" She gestured to our daughter.

"A coat. I don't need any other little boys looking at her." I shrugged. "Right baby?" I looked at Amaya and she gave me her best smile. 11 months and she was already the most beautiful girl i've ever seen, next to my wife Courtney.

"Duncan it's going to be 90 degrees today and she can barely walk in it. Take it off." She looked at me with her hands on her hips. Damn that was so attractive.

I unzipped the jacket from Amaya and Courtney picked her up. "Doesn't that feel better?" Courtney smiled and Amaya wiggled in her arms giggling.

I walked ahead to the car and unlocked the doors. Courtney strapped our daughter in and then herself in the passangers seat and we drove to the park.

On the way there, Amaya starting to cry, but there was nothing we could do. She never liked being in her car seat for too long because she felt uncomfortable. I continued to drive despite the noise and within 2 minutes we were there.

I hurriedly unstrapped her seat and she stopped crying immediately. We met Bridgett and Geoff there and all eyes went to Amaya immediately.

"Isn't she so cute Geoff." Bridgett looked at Geoff. "Oh Courtney I can't wait until the day our two babies can play together." she said rubbing her swollen stomach. She was 7 months by what Courtney told me.

While Courtney and Bridgett began to chat, Geoff and I sat on the bench talking.

"Bro so you and Courtney have a little girl. Quite the handful I'm guessing." Geoff said.

"You dont know the half of it." I told him. "It seems like I'm always watching out for danger around her."

I watched Amaya's small feet struggle to get to the swings and as soon as she got close, she fell face first into the sand. I wanted to laugh but my baby girl started to poke her lip out and had tears in her eyes. I swear she was identical to Courtney.

I picked her up and sat her in the swing. "There there princess. Daddy is going to push you." I started pushing the swing and she giggled the whole time.

I looked over to see Courtney sitting on the grass smiling at me. I made sure the swing was still swinging for Amaya as I walked over to Courtney.

"Well babe I see you're enjoying yourself." I lowered myself on top of her.

"Duncan we are in public and besides, every time we have sex, you dont know how to control yourself and I end up pregnant." She turned away from me.

I rolled my eyes. "That's ridiculous...we have had sex plenty of times after Amaya was born and you aren't pregnant now."

She gave me the brightest smile. "Well..."

"You've got to be kidding me Courtney." Another baby? Bad enough Amaya had me stressing out every day over small things.

I went to go get her and carried her to Courtney. "Amaya mommy's having another baby. How do you feel about that?"

She poked her lip out and gave a blank stare. Then she clapped her hands and smiled. "Dabby!" she reached for me.

My mouth dropped in shock and so did Courtney's. Her first word was Daddy...well dappy. "I love you both my princesses."

"Dappy!" she yelled again in happiness.

"I love you too Duncan." Courtney smiled and kissed me.

I kissed her back with all the passion I could. I swear nothing could be better than this right now. This is my story and my life about how I was and still am falling...

.

.

.

For my former student and wife Courtney Foreman.

 **A/N: Tears ;)) I love this story and I'm so glad its complete. I'm going to work on "Princess to Love" now. Thank you Worthlessbrat and all of my many other reviewers and readers who stuck around this long. I love you all.**

-Badimpressions


End file.
